


Naga Dean and his wing kink

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Naga Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Manhandling, Naga Dean, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Wing Kink, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Summary: Dean loves to have his sweet little omega like this, large inky black wings soft (so soft) in his hands, using them to pull Cas down onto his cock, groaning low at how tight his husband was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr at mishkawrites for more!

Dean loves having Cas in anyway he can, close to him at night, curled up in his green scales, feeling his heart beating in his chest as Dean strokes a tender hand through those silken wings of his, watching quietly as his husband sleeps, the soft lines of his face and the fan of his lashes covering those beautiful blue eyes. 

Fuck okay so he might be a bit of a sap for Cas, but who can blame him? Cas is everything someone could want in a husband, soft, caring, considerate (but able to hold his own when he needs too) and loving. So, so loving. 

Dean wants to give him everything he could ever need, food, a safe place to stay at night, and if this is what Cas needs, Dean is _more_ then happy to oblige. 

Cas is in heat, desperate and keening, bucking off the bed with his hands tied behind his back to pleading with Dean desperately to get him to fill him up, breed him, fuck him full of his pups.

Dean was never one to say no, moving forward and curling his arms around Cas’ middle, hauling him up off the sheets, forcing him to wrap his legs around Dean’s hips, thighs dragging against his red flushed scales making Cas whimper and squirm in his hold his gorgeous, dark wings all fluffed up and swollen, leaking oil leaving them wet and glistening. 

He grabs onto the top of Cas’ wings, tangling his fingers in the feathers in order to hold him up, Shivers when Cas grinds down against his crotch pouch, his cock hard and leaking onto Dean’s scaled, whining high and needy.

Dean grunts when Cas grabs at his shoulders and hauls him forward for a messy but fucking hot kiss, teeth dragging over Dean’s bottom lip, his eyes blazing and pupil blown,.

“Fuck me, Dean Winchester, fuck me and leave me leaking and swollen with your pups, right now!”

He’ll admit, happily, that bossy demanding Cas does things to him, especially when Cas attacked his neck, sucking marks and leaving sharp bites over his skin, his mouth hot and wet, just like Dean knows his hole will be, fuck, just the thought-

His cocks slip out of their cover, hard and shining at the tips. He hisses when Cas presses against them, his cock rubbing between both of Dean’s fucking between them helplessly, each roll of his hips sending liquid heat up Dean’s spine.

Dean groans, coiling his tail and sliding it up to balance Cas on, pulling him forward by his wing, so that his face is flush with Dean’s neck, he slides his other hand down, gathering oil from his wings, and trailing down the length of Cas’ spine.

He pauses when he get’s to Cas’ ass, dipping between the crack to circle Cas’ wet hole. 

He can’t help but moan, mimicked by Cas, about how loose and ready to be fucked he is already, giving way easily when he presses his fingertip past Cas’ rim, pushing up deep inside him sucking in a breath when Cas archs his back and presses down onto him, groaning delightedly.

“”That feel good Cas? Want my fingers fucking you open and filling you up? Huh or you want me cocks?”

Cas whines like the decision is killing him and rocks down onto his fingers as Dean pushes in a second one, pumping them in and then out of his little hole, crooking them teasingly to stretch his hole out further.

“Come on Cas, what part of me do you want, huh? It’s all up to you angel. I’m all yours.”

Cas babbles low pleased, ‘all mine’ over and over before he makes a decisive sound and grabs hold of Dean’s cocks, pumping his fists over both of them until Dean is growling low in his throat and hauling Cas up by his wings which leaves Cas panting and writhing in his grin, Dean’s hand slipping through the oil and silken feathers.

He lifts Cas enough to push him back down, settling with his cocks up against his hole. 

Cas sighs happily when his cocks’ heads pop past his rim, thick and throbbing, spearing open Cas’ sweet hole, wide and tight, clinging to his cocks length as he pushes in.

He fucks him hard, the way Cas is begging for, gripping at his wings and forcing him down onto his cock, fucking his hips up, his tail twitching excitedly as he rocks up into Cas’ hole.

Cas moans and mewls and sucks in sharp breaths, his mouth tilting up to catch Dean’s, licking past his lips to tangle his tongue with Dean’s, Cas cums first, body seizing up, milking Dean’s cocks for all he’s worth, mouth falling slack. pretty pink blush spreading from the tips of his ears, down to his chest. 

He’s the most beautiful picture Dean’s ever seen and he topples over the edge with it burned into his eyelids.

He knows Cas will be ready to go again any minute and he lowers then gently onto the bed, moving to curl his tail around his husband letting them both enjoy the high whilst it lasts. 

He’d do anything for Cas, but this is certainly his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifesblood


End file.
